Reflections
by Departure Plan
Summary: Ash reflects on some people and creatures he met on his way. Nothing big, but it was fun to write. :)


By now, the nation knows this small and pretty place hidden somewhere between the undulating hills of western Kanto a little better. Its name has been spoken and heard in many regions, some so far away that Kantoean Pokémon were lionized by the entranced locals.

However, telling people where these Pokémon's partner originated did not always result in comparable reactions. While most of them nodded with a smile – whether they were impressed or just felt the urge to act polite – some called him being a nobody from somewhere in the boonies.

_Oh well, at least they knew this place even exists._

Of course, Pallet Town isn't Castelia City or at least something in the likes of Saffron City, but it has its own amenities. Above all, it's a place for retreat. Striving for relaxation in a crowded place like the aforementioned – try it, it will prove difficult. Sure, it may be different if you grew up there and call honks and shouts your music box. Then, it'll always be there and never stop, neither day nor night. It envelopes you, and if you ever encounter a silent corner, its absence will unsettle you. You just didn't learn how to deal with silence.

He was glad he learned about both sides. He didn't need sound to feel sound. Sometimes, silence is all he needs, and no matter what shook his mind, Pallet Town always was – and is – his silent corner, like a good old friend, waiting for his return.

After seeing so many things, _good old friends_ prevented him from losing his mind more than once. When he had started out on his great journey as a 10-year old, everything was new and exciting. Not that the world isn't exciting anymore to him, but he also had to learn about its dangers.

While he preferred to shroud his innermost feelings, he often thought about the things that had happened over the years. Not that he was afraid of telling anyone, he just didn't want to be the cause of worry. But, without them knowing, the presence of his friends, their closeness, their care and their loyalty, was what made him stronger. And they all have names! So many, but none of them is ever going to leave his mind. However, he has to admit that some names glow brighter than others... as much as he refuses to prefer anyone, it's the way it is, the way he feels.

There's this little creature whose trust he had to earn in the first place. Nowadays, he's not sure anymore what he thought about Pokémon when he was younger. Sure, he'd always loved them as powerful and exceptional beings, but maybe a part of him was thinking that they'd join him without further effort. Why? Because he's Ash Ketchum, greatest Pokémon trainer of all time, and of course did all Pokémon know that even if he was on the first day of his voyage. He was the best, the combined Mew and Arceus of the entire trainer subspecies. They would happily give up their previous lives to be part of the legend-in-the-making.

_And then, there was Pikachu._

A tiny critter, only reaching to his knees when it raised its ears. Its bright yellow fur signalized danger to everyone who dared to enter its private space. Well, everyone in the rows of Rattata and Pidgey. _He_ was Pikachu's new best friend, and _he_ knew how to treat the short-tempered electric mouse.

_I hugged it in all my arrogant, naive love._

Maybe he didn't exactly get what he deserved in that moment, but he did afterwards. Not Pikachu's shocking reaction to his demonstration of affection, but its reluctance towards supporting his stubbornness. Though it _did_ come in handy when he saved Pikachu's life in the aftermath. In only one day, the little Pokémon taught him everything he had to know about humility. Some say that he wasn't particularly considerate in the years to come, but in the long run, his decisions made him come far. Again, he got to know both sides, victory and loss, in every way.

_But, there was still more to the first day of my wayfare._

He met her on the day he also met Pikachu. Embodying an opposing element, she also brought the aspect of turbulence into his life. It wasn't just a boy and his Pokémon anymore. It was him and his friends, and this experience moulded him. Through Misty, he also set foot on a path to something else. What that was, he didn't know so early in his life, but the people surrounding him did – and they took it with a knowing smile.

_And then there was this guy who taught me how to not do it..._

Tact wasn't something that came naturally for Ash and he'd thought that the oldest member of the group would make a good teacher. Far from it! Just when it came to that one topic, Brock was awfully doltish and the only thing Ash could learn was taking him as a cautionary tale. Nevertheless, all his hormone-bubbling teenage kinks made him original and likable...

…_unlike some other person that shaped my younger years._

Aiming for Ash's weak point wasn't a difficult task. As it happens, Gary loved to do just that. Why, that was beyond Ash's understanding. Samuel Oak's brown-haired grandson took a different approach on Pokémon training, and he didn't let out a single opportunity to rub it in Ash's face. He was the one who always told him to change and grow up, but in the end, Gary was the one who changed. He became a scientist and even started to respect Ash for what he did – maybe because he'd seen everything he wanted to see as a journeying trainer, but maybe he had to accept that...

„Pikapi!"

The call from the creature that suddenly occupied his lap threw him off his train of thoughts.

„What's the matter, Pikachu?" he smiled, rhetorically. Of course he knew – a few rapid strides away, his friends were enjoying the evening by the sea. Blinking against the sun, he silently watched their lively silhouettes that broke through the glittering line the oceanic horizon drew. They connected the upper and lower half of reality.

And, willing to be part of all that reality himself, Ash and Pikachu joined them.


End file.
